Because of you
by katorse
Summary: She didn't belong, she was misunderstood...And she would change him forever. A DracoHermione fanfic..
1. The Thorns from the Past

Author's Note: it's my first fic and I hope all of you guys would like it…Well I really don't know how to summarize this story for I don't even know what's gonna happen next… Obviously it's about Draco and Hermione and something that will happen between them. Umm… so I think that explains it all… have fun!

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**The thorns from the past**

by: katorse

Being the headgirl for her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione prepared for the first day of class. She was on her way to the train looking for her friends Ron and Harry. As she was about to board the train she felt uneasy for she thought there were eyes looking at her from afar. She continued walking with her friends and ignored it. After, maybe hours of talking to her friends, they were nearly at Hogwarts.

After arranging their baggages and go to their houses, Hermione was told that she will have a separate room as a headgirl. Worst than ever, she would share a room with the headboy, and that was surely Malfoy…

On the other hand, Draco, hearing the news was flabbergasted and at the same time happy for he will be able to spend the rest of the year with his Hermione Granger… correction… Hermione's not his… Someone's Hermione, whoever that someone is, he doesn't know.

On his way to his room, he saw Hermione with Oliver who has already finished his course almost four years ago… He was there with Hermione. He talked to her as if they knew each other so well. But really, they have known each other and have been close since Oliver's last Yule Ball. Oliver was Hermione's partner, on that event… Obviously, Draco was left with Pansy, so because of pride, he forced himself to ask Pansy out for the Yule Ball. Of course, he wouldn't let Harry have a date while he is looking desperate having none.

And unfortunately, Pansy said yes… Actually Draco wanted to invite Hermione out, but because of his shyness and him being a Slytherin he just stayed and waited if no one would ask Hermione out, and if no one would, maybe he would just plan to ask her to dance and pretend that she is his date for the Ball all through the night… but as bad luck came, someone asked her out and that was Oliver Wood… Draco had really hated Oliver before, but now he hated him even more for he thought that he has feelings for Hermione. And of course, being the selfish type of guy he doesn't want to know that someone likes his girl. 

All through the night he just stared at Hermione dancing with his so-called enemy, Oliver and of course Hermione's two friends Ron and Harry… Well, Draco is not jealous with Harry anymore because he's with Ginny now, and also, being the jealous type of guy, he doesn't want anyone to touch his delicate and beautiful Hermione even if its just her friends. That night she had danced with Harry twice, Ron once and of course her partner Oliver, almost the whole time she weren't dancing with Harry or Ron… They were too happy to notice Draco, who was feeling miserable and left out… He was really acting awkward that night; he is not in the mood to talk, to eat or even to dance. He even doesn't want to mingle with the girls around her. Maybe if Hermione would be the one he would dance with, he would have the mood to talk or to eat.

On the last dance, he was able to excuse Hermione from Oliver, which Draco was thankful of.

Dancing as if the last night of the world, Draco held Hermione on his arms like he would be able to lose her if he holds her gently. She felt comfortable in his arms for the very first time. Not like the dance she had with Harry or Ron or even Oliver. Here, she found peace and serene. She felt safe and contented. The feeling she had never felt from the day she started schooling… all of the disgusting things he once said had gone to a far away place… She felt like it would last for a long time, but of course the dance really ended.

After remembering all these things, Draco took a shower for he wanted to stay fresh for Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand, was preparing for the dinner that night. She prepared her newly bought dress robes. This year Hermione was different, her hair, her look, her figure before as to a child were as to a lady. She even is picky in choosing clothes to wear. She's been also wearing make up to add to her natural beauty. She had really grown up to a fine lady, and that shocked the whole Hogwarts… including who? Malfoy!!!

So how's the story? Think you liked it? So what do you want to happen next? I guess that all for my first fic… see yah next time!!


	2. The Bride and the Groom

Author's Note: sorry I forgot the disclaimer part in my first chapter…I really don't need 'em though. Well, of course you already know that Harry Potter is made by J.K. Rowling and we really can't complain on it. Just so you know the story does not have any romantic part as of now, I really don't know how to put a bit of twist but I will really try… To all who reviewed thanx and hope you'll reply my mail… I need some advice…Thanks to candyfloss, bearcatpooka and little angel…luv yah all!!!

BECAUSE OF YOU 

**The Bride and the Groom**

by: katorse

It's their first day being the headboy and the headgirl…together. It will also be their first day to stay in their own new room, plan and discuss things. Actually it is just the start of a new year for the both but for Hermione Granger it's a start to a day full of non-stop fights, arguments and humiliation. One word to describe it: Misery. But for Draco Malfoy it's another way around. Paradise the word he would likely call it. 

'I think it's a wonderful day to start the whole year' he thought with full of conviction.

After the welcoming feats the night before, Dumbledore lead the two to their own new room. Honestly speaking, the room was not just like an ordinary room for two it was like a house, an extremely elegant house. 

Dumbledore showed them a portrait of a newly wed couple. They were very chic and beautiful and were also happy meeting the two. The bride wore a long exquisite gown made of pure and fine silk covered with precious and priceless stones. She was radiating her beauty and you won't think that she is nearly in her thirties. She has a long black hair with curls at the end. She also wore a nice piece of necklace that really blends the color of her flawless skin. The color of her gown was plainly white with specks of pink and lavender at the bottom. Her gown contrasts the dark color of her groom's suit. They really look cute and compatible together. The portrait of the couple was actually the entrance to their little house.

"So here we are. Mr. Malfoy, I hand you the responsibility of our taking care of our little princess here. Being the headboy, I know you already are responsible and you are well grown up as a gentleman. Ms. Granger, I trust you and I know that you can handle things very well. And lastly, I know both of you can make a difference so don't let the chance slip away. Goodnight." He said with a glimmer in his eyes. "And by the way, the password is 'bright moonlight'. Hope you won't regret being the heads." He said disappearing before their eyes.

"Bright moonlight" Hermione said as she entered the portrait hole. 

Hermione and Draco entered the room and were really shocked of the view they had just seen. It was really different from their house's common room. Their room was really warm and relaxing to the eyes and the color of their room was a combination of silver and scarlet. The whole room was like a new house. It was carpeted with a scarlet one. The wall was painted of a dirty white color. Their common room has a fireplace with two cozy armchairs of gold and silver. There is also a round table with two chairs standing opposite each other. Near it rests a staircase leading to their bedroom and it doesn't end there, it will end to a very quixotic recreation room.

After inspecting the common room, they went straight to their bedrooms not knowing they only have one…

Umm… so how's that? Keep on reviewing….thanx!!!!


	3. Useless Things and Nonsense Talks

Author's Note: thanks to little angel, bearcatpooka, candyfloss, rage, delirious-hani…enjoy! BECAUSE OF YOU Useless things and Non-sense talks 

by: katorse

After inspecting the common room, they went straight to their bedrooms not knowing they only have one…

Just when Hermione stepped in, Draco interrupted her and wanted to push her away.

"Hey, Granger! That's my room so get the fuck out of it." He said harshly pushing Hermione out of the room.

"Hey you too! What did you say? This is not your room I was the one who got in first so you have no right to push me out." She said pointing out her right.

"Well, you know what mudblood, I think that's mine coz we only got one bedroom. And of course, being a Malfoy will surely give me the privilege to have a room of my own, especially the bedroom." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

"For your information, I never planned on living with you, I just thought that we would share a room, and that's ONLY the common room but I really NEVER thought, even in my nightmares, that I should still share the bedroom with a stupid, arrogant, conceited, selfish, bastard git like you Malfoy." She stated with confidence and no slight hint of regret.

_Ouch_, he thought silently. "Too long, huh! And what do you think of yourself you useless, ugly Mudblood?" He said. _The ugly part is not intended, oh I think all of it,_ he said to inwardly to himself.

"What do you think of yours?" She asked sarcastically. "You think that you can buy everything with money? Hey, no one needs your money."

"Who said I'm offering you and besides I don't want you to touch anything of my possession. Is that clear Mudblood?" He said smiling naughtily while raising one of is eyebrow.

"I didn't even touvh you in the first place and I'm not planning to. As a matter of fact, you are the one who struggled yourself in," she stated knowledgeably. "And don't talk to me like I am a house-elf. You don't know me." She threatened.

"Actually I know you very well, and yes I was talking exactly to a house-elf. You know what Granger, the house-elves are much better than you and your ugly face," _That should not come out,_ he thought. _Pretty face that should be, _"And don't forget your nasty attitude."

"I don't think the latter is mine, it surely suits you, I guess."

_I think all of it doesn't either,_ he added silently to himself.

"I don't waste my time on useless things and non-sense talks." He said.

"Thanks for the offer. Its really a waste of my time talking with you." She said pointing him on the chest.

"Yeah right." He said pushing her hand off and pushing her out of the room.

"Goodnight!" He shouted before shutting the door.

"Hey wait." She protested while knocking viciously.

"What do you need?" Draco asked irritated.

"I need to sleep too." Shouting at his face.

"Well then, there's a carpet, a big couch, a table. Feel free to choose among them." He offered jokingly.

"What do you think of me a cat?!" She sarcastically said.

"Not really. Actually, I think of you as a dirt." He jokingly said again.

"Well thank you," she sweetly said. "Just let me in and I need to sleep." She said eyeing on him.

"Wait." He said, getting some pillow inside the room. "Here," handing Hermione the pillow. "I already gave you what you needed. So what are you waiting for, shoo." He exclaimed.

"THANK YOU!!!!"

_hmpf_, she grudgely walked towards the couch, _stupid._

"Just feel comfortable Hermione." She said to herself. "This place surely looks beautiful but not that relaxing, it's horrifying." She said rolling her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Hermione fell asleep…

Inside the room Draco felt cold and really alone… _Of course, pushing the one you love away will surely make you feel cold and alone._ He regretted all the things he said.

Draco spent the whole night tossing and turning. He can't seem to get satisfied of what he did, he feels awful. So he got up and got his blanket and went outside.

_She really looks beautiful,_ he thought._ An angel sent from above. _He went closer and covered her petite body with the soft blanket he had.

_Goodnight,_ he whispered before he went away…

Hehehe… caught you in there… nothing sexual here okay, so if you want more don't read this. I'm not green-minded so nothing so personal will happen for now… just for now… so that's it! Hope you liked it… **REVIEW IS A MUST!!! **_Hehehe…_****


	4. Potions

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, though.

Author's Note: I would like to thank my reviewers namely Rage and blackdragonofdeath13… and also my other reviewers… I love you all…

To Rage: He's very rude but he's romantic too… and I love him being the rude but sweet type… To blackdragonofdeath13: thanks for reading my story… I'll do my best to make it better and more exciting… So that's all for today hope you'll enjoy this one…

BECAUSE OF YOU Potions 

by: katorse

Inside the room, Draco felt cold and really alone… _Of course, pushing the one you love away will surely make you feel cold and alone._ He regretted all the things he said.

Draco spent the whole night tossing and turning. He can't seem to get satisfied of what he did; he feels awful. So he got up, got his blanket and went outside.

_She really looks beautiful,_ he thought._ An angel sent from above. _He went closer and covered her petite body with the soft blanket he had.

_Goodnight,_ he whispered before he went away…

The next morning, Hermione got up relaxed and blooming, though she doesn't know why. She went straight to the bathroom located in their luxurious bedroom, only to be shouted at by the spoiled headboy.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he spat at her. He was already finished taking a bath when Hermione got in.

"I didn't see anything! And you were already finished when I got in." She defended herself.

"Why so defensive?" Draco teasingly said.

"May I use the bathroom now?" she irritatingly asked.

"Yes you may." Draco said as he bowed his head as a sign of respect.

She took a shower, got dressed and headed straight to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, don't you think it's too early to wake up?" Ron suggested while yawning. "I'm still tired and sleepy."

"Ron, it's already 7:30 in the morning and our first subject is Potions, and if we don't hurry we might lose fifty points instantly." Harry announced, getting up from his bed.

"But Harry–"

"No buts, just get up!" he commanded. "Do you want to get detention exactly on the first day of class?"

Ron frowned. "But," he said getting death glares from Harry.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Ron" Harry said pointing the sleepy redheaded teenage boy walking after him.

"We better hurry up or Snape will kill us." She said worriedly.

"But Hermione, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Ron complained.

"Who says I had."

"Well I'm not expecting you, cause you're on a diet." Ron responded.

"Who says I am." Hermione irritatingly said.

"All girls are, unless you're not one."

"What do you mean by that Mr. Weasley?" Hermione roared, raising her left eyebrow.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm not implying anything."

"Okay, okay. Can we go now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Ron said, touching his empty stomach.

---At Potions---

"Okay class, today we'll learn about Pansy Juice Potion." The whole class looked where Pansy was except Hermione and Draco.

"This is no way related to Ms. Parkinson." Hearing what Snape had said, all of them snatched their look back to Snape.

"As I was saying, we will be studying Pansy juice potion today," Snape informed the. "Mr. Malfoy, what is a pansy juice potion?"  
Draco stood up, "A pansy juice potion is a complex form of a love potion. It was first used in the year of 300 B.C. by a wizard named Pierre."

"Very good! Twenty points fro Slytherin," he said with glee.

"Like what Mr. Malfoy said, it was first used by a wizard named Pierre. Does anyone of you knows about Pierre?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot up in the air, followed by Snape's dreadful voice, "Seeing that that none of you knows about him, all of you except Mr. Malfoy will make a two roll of parchment essay about the pansy juice potion's history. I want that to be submitted no later than tomorrow. Anyone of you who fails to make his or her assignment shall get detention," he said, eyeing each and every one of them. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," they said in chorus.

Snape turned around, his robes making a swishing sound and said, "Class dismissed."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up from their seats and gently got all their things.

"How rude of Snape to do that to us." Ron roared.

"You know him, he's made to torture us." Harry sighed.

"You mean–Gryffindors" Hermione corrected while facing Harry.

"Now, we all need to spend our breaks in the library." Ron cried out.

"Not me." Hermione said happily, while turning to the corner.

Ron blocked her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, but I still have classes, and if you're going to invite me later to do it with you, no thanks. I don't need to go to the library cause I have already read about it. And besides, if I work with you two I'll just end up letting you copy my work." She harshly said.

"Hermione" Ron pleaded.

"I'm busy," she said promptly, "and as a matter of fact it's an individual assignment so you should work on it on your own."

"But Hermione–"

"See you later." Hermione said, leaving a disappointed Ron.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and patted Ron on the shoulder.

…Anyone out there who likes to give me romantic and heart-wrecking poem please be kind and send it to viper_katorse@hotmail.com… I'll be waiting for them… thanks and god bless… katorse


	5. Pansy Juice Potion

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, though.

Summary: Something will change the spoiled brat we know…

Author's Note: Enjoy and please do review!!! Happy holidays!!!

BECAUSE OF YOU Pansy Juice Potion 

by: katorse

Hermione was busy making the rolls of parchment essay on Pansy Juice Potion. The essay was quite easy for her to write, for she had read the _Book of Love Potions by Emily Hugh_, for almost a hundred of times ago. She was really amazed of the story behind this particular potion. 

A wizard named Pierre invented the potion called pansy juice. He was known to be called by his first name only. History never knew what his surname was, so the generation of today called him as what history told.

The Pansy juice potion is a complex form of a love potion; any wrong application of it can cause loss of sight, either temporarily or permanently. This potion is closely related to Comores potion, a sight potion, that's why any mistakes can cause blindness.

Pierre formulated the Pansy juice potion for one particular reason: love. He created it to make the woman he loves fall for him. It can be made through the use of pansy's extract or juice.

The Comores potion, a potion closely related to pansy juice is made from the pounded leaves of Rue. The Comores potion has the exact amount of ingredients as that of the pansy juice but the former has a greater number of Rue leaves.

History tells that Pierre never did use it, for the woman he loves died the night before.

After the incident, Pierre was nowhere to be found. Written documents are then retrieved from his house and a certain clear bottle with a greenish liquid inside was found with it. Some experiments made lead to the fact that the liquid was the exact love potion Pierre made.

Historians and even great wizards are amazed of this potion for they don't know exactly where it's name came from; some say it was from the plant used, other say Pierre named it after the woman he adores.

"At last, I'm done." She gratefully placed the two rolls of parchment on the table and started to stretch her now numb back.

A particular pale-skinned boy was directly gazing at the tired seventeen-year-old headgirl. He was seated far across the room to where Hermione was. He stayed there for about two long hours with nothing to do but stare at the busy lady while pretending to read a book.

After the stressful work, Hermione got up from her seat, gently picked up her essay on potions and walked straight to the bathroom located in  their bedroom.

After taking a quick shower she headed into the walk-in closet and put on her nightdress.

After a while, Draco went to their bathroom to take a shower and to have a goodnight sleep. He turned the knob of hot water and began soaping his muscular body. Drying his now muscular body, he went back to their bedroom, headed to the closet to get a clean shirt.

After putting his shirt on, he saw Hermione picking a pillow and a blanket and heading outside the room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He boastfully said.

"To the common room, I guess." She replied.

"What are you going to do there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Showing him the pillow and the blanket.

"Who says you're going to sleep there?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No one."

"Then you stay here!" he commanded 

"While you also sleep here, no way!" she said rejectedly.

"No, you stay here and I will sleep outside. Clear? Now give me that pillow and I'll be the one at the common room."

"Hey wait, are you sick or something?" She asked unbelievably.

"No, I'm fine. Just it to me before I change my mind."

She handed him the pillow and the blanket but before he could make his way out, "Just another question, why are you doing this?"

"As a headboy, my responsibility is to take care of the headgirl aside from my responsibilities in our school; that means in everything I do I should think of your safety first and not of mine. Therefore, you should sleep in our bedroom and not in our common room. And another one, I, the headboy, should also know my responsibilities and limitations as a gentleman. Clear?"

"Clear." She said, satisfied with his explanation.

"Okay, goodnight." He blurted out.

"Goodnight."


	6. Ten Things

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine, though.

Summary: Something will change the spoiled brat we know.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back!!! After writing such rubbish,I planned on putting this up…And I really do hope you'll read it, just put it this way reading and reviewing this story is your little gift to me, okay?! It's my birthday this Monday so please be kind… Enjoy!!!

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Ten things…**

by: katorse

Counting the hands of the clock, tick-tock-tick-tock, he cannot seem to concentrate on the lesson in Arithmancy today. He can't seem to understand every single word Professor Vector had been saying for the past minutes now. Its like talking while your mouth is full. He was just looking blankly to the professor with his chin resting on his palm. If you don't know him very well you'll suspect that his mind is floating just it is right now.

Minutes had passed but it seemed like hours for Draco. He seemed to have his mind wandering around the halls just like the ghosts roaming around and flying through the walls. If you are only able to read someone's mind you won't see anything in this blonde guy's head except one particular person and that's the headgirl. It may be weird but it is. In fact, he is thinking of a way to talk to her more often and longer than he used to. How peculiar isn't it?

He opened his pouch, pulled out a piece of parchment, dipped his quill in the bottle of ink and began scribbling something which goes like this:

_'10 Things I'd do to impress a girl'_

He kept on scribbling stuffs on his parchment that he didn't notice the time. He didn't notice that it was almost time for a break.

Professor Vector didn't even give assignment to them and just dismissed the class.

Draco instantly stood up and smiled at the piece of parchment at his hand. He is going to do it, one way or another.

Meanwhile at the library, Harry and Ron are still researching on the particular potion that Snape had given for their long essay.

"What was that again?" Ron was a mess. He was such a mess that his hair was untidier than Harry's.

"Pansy juice potion, how can you ever forget that? It's named after Parkinson."

"Hey, wait! Is it Pansy? Oh, here it is!!!" Ron excitedly turned the page of the book to see the potion they've spent almost all of their time with.

"Okay, it says that pansy juice potion is one of the variations of love potions and is used to make a person fall for you. It is dropped on the person's eye… the first person that he or she sees is the one he or she will fall for."

"How long will it last?" Harry curiously asked.

"It can last for a day or two," Ron continued, "it may also last for long depending on the drops you put on the person's eye."

After reading the whole article Harry and Ron managed to write their own essay.

The dinner was quite fine. They had freshly roasted lamb, boiled red lobster, colorful vegetable chow mien added with different kinds of muffins and salad for dessert; and a pumpkin juice to quench their thirst. Seeing how indulged his two cronies are, he still can't have his appetite back. He's too preoccupied to even think of food.

Until something struck him, something went to his mind that put some excitement in his eyes. It gave shimmers like he has a plan on how to make his hungry stomach grab all the food on the table. But to all expense it has nothing to do with the food or even his hungry stomach. It has nothing to do with the food at all. He just remembered that he needed to finish writing something. And with that he opened his pouch and pulled the piece of parchment he used during Arithmancy. 

That's right! He's going to continue writing the things he'll do to impress his girl, ten things to be exact.

On his list were:

I'll make my hair as sleek and shiny as possible. I'll tell her how many girlfriends I had, though I really had none… I'll throw her a dashing smile like what Lockhart used to do and say with my cutest voice 'Hey baby!' Wink at her every possible moment. I'll show her how good I am at Potions. I'll show her how good I am in distinguishing different creatures, though I really hate Care of Magical Creatures. I'll show her how good I am in Quidditch. I'll use my latest Draco Eau de Parfum. I'll use my very powerful sense of humor. And lastly… lastly… I'll just simply catch her attention. That it! HER ATTENTION!!! 

 Sorry, that's all I can write for this chapter. I'm really looking forward to have more reviews…**xiv**


	7. The Tease

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, though.  
**Summary: **She didn't belong, she was misunderstood...And she would change him forever.  
**Author's Note:** It was a very long while before I finally updated this story. I was very busy with studies and with my site that I barely had time to continue with my stories. Anyways, here it is… I hope you'll still be interested in continuing it. Don't forget to give a review!! Happy Holidays!!

**Because of You**  
by _katorse_

_  
Chapter Seven: The Tease  
_

_  
_That night, Hermione was intensely busy reading a novel by Nicholas Sparks that she didn't realize the portrait hole to open.

A tired and sweaty Draco came in. He had just finished patrolling the corridors and was ready to take rest. He noticed a tiny figure by the couch and looked closer. Draco saw Hermione deeply engrossed with the book she was reading. He did not bother to disturb her and went directly to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After some time, he went to their closet and gently wore the most comfortable clothing he had.

Draco silently went to the common room to check Hermione out. He learned that she was still concentrated on the book she was reading a while ago.

_'I wonder what she's reading.'_ He thought, carefully making slow steps towards her so as not to disturb her.

Having read the top portion of the book, Draco learned that it was a novel entitled 'A Walk to Remember' by a certain muggle author with the name of Sparks.

"Hey." He took a seat next to Hermione, which totally shocked her.

Devastated to what he did, "what are you doing here?" she immediately asked.

"Just checking out on you," he said, while grinning at her.

"It's freaky." She uneasily said.

"What's so freaky?" he asked, completely clueless.

"The way you grin," she stated not looking at him directly. "so unusual."

"What's so bad about it?" he asked, grinning even more, which totally annoyed Hermione.

She irritatedly closed the book and placed it on the table, "I didn't say it's bad, just freaky."

"And please you don't have to stick your face out like that, it scares the living daylight out of me," she added, while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry if that scared you, I thought that would make us peaceful, but I guess, it didn't work." he said.

"What's that about?" he asked, pointing to the book she just abandoned. He was eager to know what the contents of the book are.

"Just a lame love story." She sarcastically said.

"Lame? How'd it become lame?" He teasingly asked, not minding the sarcastic tone she had just given.

"Just don't mind me."

"Are you half way through the story?" He asked, getting the abandoned book and closely inspecting it.

"Nope."

"Just got started?"

"Nope. It's the nth time I'm reading it, I guess."

"So you mean, it's not that lame after all?" he teasingly asked her again.

"Are you here just to mock on me or something? 'cause if it is, sorry but I don't have time for such nonsense." She remarked angrily.

"Hey, cool it down; I'm not into another argument. I'm sorry." He said, meaning it.

"If you don't mind, I'll just go to my room." Hermione said leaving the book behind.

"Be me guest." Draco responded, giving out a small but visible smile.

_'I wonder what this book is about.'_ he thought, carefully opening the book at his hand.

_When I was seventeen, my life changed forever._

He was now the one deeply concentrated with the book which was actually the same book Hermione was busy with. He curiously turned the thin pages of the book making sure not to rip off any of it. As he turned its page, which made a very distinct sound similar to the cracking sound of a stepped-on leaf, his facial expression changed from a curious to a very interested and excited one.

_There are moments when I wish I could roll back the clock and take all the sadness away, but I have the feeling that if I did, the joy would be gone as well. So I take the memories as they come, accepting them all, letting them guide me whenever I can. This happens more often than I let on._

He now sat straight and continued reading. Actually, he was never into reading novels and most especially novels of love and romance. This was the first time he had some interest in his blood. He kept on reading the book until he was too sore to continue. Who would argue with that, he wasn't into reading in the first place, particularly novels – about _love_.

**Ps.** I'm really sorry for making it so short and nonsense.. I just got the hang of Sparks that I included his book… Anyways, I would like to invite you all to visit my site – Flourish and Blotts. Just click the homepage located at my profile.. Thanks and again, Happy Holidays to all!!


End file.
